


Mirage

by IAmANonnieMouse



Series: AELDWQ 2020 [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmANonnieMouse/pseuds/IAmANonnieMouse
Summary: Truth behind lies.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: AELDWQ 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706848
Comments: 24
Kudos: 20





	Mirage

**Author's Note:**

> Week 2  
> Prompt: Honesty  
> Genre: Rhyming Couplets  
> Word Count: Up to 100 words

He's a liar, they say. A thief and a cheat.  
The man you should fear, the man you should beat.

He's a forger, they say. A weapon, a tool,  
Pay him, don't trust him; he'll make you a fool.

He's a man, too, you say. He's kind and he's smart.  
A good man who's been with me right from the start.

You're honest, you say. You're brave and you're true.  
If you weren’t—well, then I wouldn't love you.

I'm a liar, he says. I'm a thief, I'm a cheat.  
And I love you, you say. You're why my heart beats.

**Author's Note:**

> Why does AO3 always end up with a higher word count than the word count checker does haha??? THE MYSTERIES OF LIFE.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] AEDWQ Round 2 Poems](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739825) by [flosculatory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flosculatory/pseuds/flosculatory)




End file.
